


Before you go

by GhostOfDorothyStreet



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, more feelings than I expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfDorothyStreet/pseuds/GhostOfDorothyStreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They did not have much time, but they had this down to an art...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before you go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kink meme prompt: [Hux/Phasma - clothed sex](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/4613.html?thread=10028293#cmt10028293)

They did not have much time, but they had this down to an art. Whenever a mission took her into particularly dangerous territory, which was most of them, they found themselves back in the same pattern. They did not discuss it. They didn’t need to.

They were pressed together, hip to shoulder, up against the wall of a largely unused maintenance corridor just off the main hangar. The sounds of the shuttles being readied for launch filtered in from the distance, though the only light came from the glowing switches of the access panels and the soft glow of the safety lights above their heads. 

The detachable panel from the crotch of her armour (a necessary feature of all trooper uniforms, given how long they sometimes had to keep them on) lay on the floor by her feet, alongside one of his leather gloves. Other than that both were still fully clothed, with even her helmet remaining in place. It saved putting it back on afterwards after all, and there was an illusion of security in it – as though they could break apart easily should someone draw too near, each appearing cold and perfect and untouchable in their own way. 

As if it would not be obvious that moments earlier Hux had had one hand inside the opening of her under-armour, teasing her clit while undoing his own pants with the other.

She pushed her hips up against his hand eagerly. Heat pooled in her groin and she could feel herself growing wetter under the touch of slim dextrous fingers. She groaned softly, and pulled him closer with one armour clad leg wrapped around his. The microphone inside her helmet was switched off to prevent the sound from carrying, and the sound was rather muffled, but at this distance it did not matter. Hux smirked at the sound of her moans and gasps, and shifted his hips forward to press his cock into her in a smooth, swift motion. She bit her lip to keep from crying out, her fingers digging into his shoulders as her head fell back against the wall, and her breath caught in her throat as he pulled back only to push in again, harder.

Her armour plates rattled against the wall as he thrust into her, pace rapid and relentless, and she braced one arm against it for stability. Her other arm wrapped tightly around his narrow back, gauntleted fingers digging into the starched fabric of his uniform, urging him to press closer, harder, deeper…

He couldn’t see her face, her eyes, not through the tinted lens of the visor; they both knew that. Still, those passion-bright green eyes always sought hers out, despite the futility of it, seeming to bore right through the chrome plate and transparisteel. A gloved hand brought her head forward till they were as close to touching as possible through her helmet. Cool metal against the warm, flushed skin of his forehead, breath fogging the polished surface. His movements were more erratic now, less controlled, and she could feel herself clenching around him as they both drew close to a climax.

He toppled over the edge first, as was often the case, with a stifled cry and a shudder and a look on his face that made something inside of her break and follow him over. For a brief moment that she would have stretched out for an hour if she could they just stood there, propped against the wall in each other’s arms, and she imagined she could feel the warmth of his body even through layers of fabric and metal.

As they pulled away from each other, cleaning up and composing themselves and collecting their few discarded items of clothing, she caught him surreptitiously checking his reflection and fixing his hair in the polished surface of her chest plate. It was such an endearingly ridiculous little gesture that she didn’t think she’d ever wanted to kiss him quite as badly as she did right then.

He smoothed down the front of his shirt and tugged at the hems of his sleeves, pulling the material taught across his shoulders again where he hands had bunched it up. You would not know to look at either of them that anything unprofessional had taken place.

“Good luck out there, Captain.”

She switched the microphone inside her helmet back on.

“Thank you, General.”

“I expect a full report upon your return.”

Formal words, but there was something in his eyes, earnest and almost pleading.

“Of course, Sir.”

They nodded to each other, and she turned and left, boots clicking against the polished floor.

She did not look back. It was safer not to.


End file.
